Losing Heart
by Angelita
Summary: I put up a Author's Note so for Anyone who likes this story, please read it! Synopsis: How important is Tori to the team? They are going to find out when she DISAPPEARS. Pairings: ToriBlake and DustinMarah.
1. Surprises

DC: Power Rangers and all it's glory DO NOT belong to me. It belongs to Saban or Disney or somebody, I don't know who at this point.  
  
This is my first PR fanfic.so please no flames, but do review. I would love to know what people think.  
  
Oh, and my computer seems to be having issues or something, so excuse any errors, my computer hates me!  
  
Losing Heart  
  
Tori woke up that morning smiling. Today was the day, and she was ready to put her plan into action. She hopped out of bed and brushed her teeth and changed into her jeans and peasant top. She ran back into her room and grabbed a flyer off of her nightstand. She picked up her phone and started dialing the numbers.  
  
"Hello. Yes, I would like 6 tickets to tonight's performance. Mmmhmm.nope.that sounds good.I'll pay when I get there.Victoria Hanson.H-A- N-S-O-N. Thanks.okay.you have a good day too." She hung up her phone. It was perfect, tonight her and the boys would have the time of their lives and she would give her best friends a great anniversary gift.  
  
It had been 6 months since Blake and Hunter had joined the team, and became part of the good guys, and she thought it would be a great idea to celebrate. She hated that it was probably very girly of her to remember something like this, but she didn't care, she knew that they would have fun, and the guys would love it. It was time to have some fun for once. Only two problems: 1) how to keep Lothor from ruining their day and 2) how to get the boys all together tonight without making them suspicious. Well she couldn't do much about the first, but she knew she could definitely get sneaky. So she decided to start with the easier of targets, Dustin.  
  
Storm Chargers  
  
She walked into Storm Chargers knowing he would be the only working since Kelly is out of town. "Hey you." She exclaimed as she walked into the sports store. "Oh hey Tor." He said still unpacking some boxes. "Whatcha doing tonight?" she asked with a scheming smile on her face. "I don't know. I thought maybe I'd watch some Motocross clips with Blake and Hunter." "No your not." "I'm not?" he turned to his abrupt friend with confusion on his face. "Nope, we are going out tonight. You're going to be here by seven." "I am?" He said with a surprised look on his face. "Yep. YOU ARE!" she said while mimicking his shocked face. "Why, what are we doing?" his confusion not subsiding. "Don't worry about it. Just be here. I have to get going, I got some other stops to make. But be here, and ON TIME!" "Yo, Tor, why don't you just tell me what we're doin', I'm sorta not stellar about the whole surprise thing." She knew he hated surprises, so to set his mind at ease she went back towards him. "Listen don't worry. Tonight is all about fun, no worries ok." She said so sweetly and with her bright smile that he couldn't help but feel easy about it. "Cool." "Good." She started walking towards the door. "Oh, do you know where Shane, Blake and hunter are?" "Yeah, um.Hunter and Shane went to go chill in the forest and spar and stuff. And Blake's probably at the track." "Great, Later Dustin." "Later."  
  
In the woods of Blue Bay Harbor  
  
She could here them sparring from a distance, and followed the noise.  
  
"Hiya. Kya." Hunter came at Shane with his right foot for a roundhouse kick when Shane countered and by grabbing his leg and flipping him. Hunter stayed on the floor and while Shane was distracted by his own self- contentment for the counter. Hunter got on one foot and used the other to make Shane fall.  
  
They both got up into a stance ready to continue when they heard giggling. Tori walked out of the bushes to the clearing where they had been sparring.  
  
"Shane don't you ever listen to Sensei." She began to mimic him. "Pride may fill your head with glory, but will weaken the heart in battle." She said while waving her finger at Shane. "And anyway, your guard was low, hunter could've countered anytime." "She's got a point there dude." Hunter said in smug agreement. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. So is there a reason you've some to grace are presence.or are you here you drive me nuts." Shane said with an irritated look on his face. "Oh did I hurt the poor baby's feelings." He glared at her as she pouted her lip at him in that patronizing manner, and Hunter started to crack up. "Actually there is a reason I am here. You boys have any plans for tonight?" her voice returning back to normal, they shook their heads in unison. "Well you do now. Be at Storm Chargers at seven." She started turning around. "Wait. What are we doing?" Hunter asked as his mutually blond friend just made her statement. "Um.well nothing big.don't worry you'll see tonight. I have to run." She started off back to the path of her van. "O-K.but Tori.bye" Shane realized she was already out of ear shot. "Well that was strange." "Yeah. Well she is a girl, they have their moments." Hunter replied. "You know she would beat you senseless if she heard you say that." Shane said with a smile on his face as he thought imaged the event. "That's why we ain't gonna say anything." Hunter said looking back at his friend. "Oh really, and why is that" "Cause than I may start letting you win every once and a while." Sane turned back to him. "O really, well bring it. I'm sick of this abuse. We'll see about letting me win." Shane smiled and got into his fighting stance. "Remember you asked." They began their rounds of sparring.  
  
Over at the Moto track  
  
Tori pulled up into the lot. She could hear the rumblings of Blake's bike. For some reason she always knew the difference between his bike and all the others. She never knew why really, she just shrugged it off as her being very attentive (yeah, right). She saw him flying through the air on his bike. She liked watching him. He always looked like he had so much fun. Like everything that plagued his mind went away. She knew how it felt; she felt the same on her board. But it was something more for him; he was haunted by so many ghosts that the release was just.well special. In her trains of thought she didn't even notice he lost footing and fell off his bike.  
  
She thought her heart stopped as she ran straight for him. "BLAKE!!! Oh my God. Blake." she ran by his side. "Go get help" she yelled at somebody. "No, I'm fine.ahh" he breathed out. He WAS a bit hurt, but he didn't want the attention. "Blake, Oh god." Not realizing who was talking to him until she pulled off his helmet slowly. He thought he was seeing an angel. The sun backdrop illuminated her hair and eyes, like a halo. "Blake come on.we should really get you help." "Tori?" he was still a bit dazed, and to have her this close to him. Let's just say his senses went into overdrive. "Don't move Blake, you could have like a concussion or something." She said trying to stop him from moving. But he still started to get up. "Nah, I'm ok, Hunter always said we have rocks for heads in our family" he moved to a sitting position. He knew he was fine. He's definitely have had worse falls, but he couldn't help milk the situation a bit. "You know I am feeling a little weak. Do you think you could just help me to the bench." He asked looking like a hurt puppy. She nodded and grabbed him by his side and wrapped her arm around his waist and he put his arm over his shoulder. She pulled him up and they slowly made there way off the track.  
  
Ok, he knew what he was doing was wrong. He felt practically fine after a few seconds, he should have just gotten his bike and walked away. He couldn't help it, she was genuinely worried and that made him want to grab her and just start kissing her. But since he didn't have the nerve to do that he could at least take what he could get. He felt her under his arm and turned his head toward hers. He could smell the vanilla shampoo she loved to use, and he loved that she used it. "Ok here we are." She said as he trying to hide his disappointment that there stroll ended so quickly. Fine it wasn't a stroll per say, but he has his arms on her on she on him. He didn't care what you called it, bruises or no bruises it was heaven. "Are you sure you don't wanna see a doctor?" Tori didn't want to seem like she was freaking out, but that fall scared her far more than she liked to admit. He looked at her and smiled and she looked down on the ground. It wasn't fair. Why did she turn to mush every time he did that? "Well I am glad you are so concerned." She looked back at him and smiled at him, unaware her smile had the same adverse effects on him. "Well hey, I mean without you around who would we use for bait next time we have a battle who am I gonna use as a shield?" "Injury and insults.boy do you know how to make a guy feel better" he smirked at her face when she looked guilty for what she said. "Seriously Blake." he took her hand and that immediately broke off her words. "Tori, I am fine. You don't have to worry." Realizing how close he was to her as he held her hand, made him want to do something. Maybe he did have the nerve after all. Ringing interrupted his thoughts. "Oh, that's me" she took her cell phone from her pocket. "Hey Cam" 'Great' he thought. He knew that Cam and Tori were just friends, and that love spell that they were under a whiles back was the only time Cam felt that way about Tori, but Blake couldn't help but feel a little jealous whenever her and Cam were together. Just another thing to add to his many haunts. "Hey Tori, I got your voice message, what's up." "Well, you need to be at Storm Chargers at seven." "Seven why?" "Just be there." "Excuse me. What if I had plans?" "Yeah.what are your big plans clean your keys on your keyboard." She retorted sarcastically. "Well.I.fine.you win." "of course I do.be there at seven." "Seven, seven I got it." "Cools, later" "Bye" she pressed a button on her phone and put it back in her pocket. "Sooo.you guys have plans tonight." He asked actually a little scared of the answer. "Yep.we do.and now so do you." She said very matter of factly. "Huh?" "Listen be at Storm Chargers at seven." She said while getting up. "Uh Tor, I don't know.I mean what are we doing?" Blake said while not relishing the fact that he would be fighting for her attention with Cam all night. "Listen don't worry about the details just come." Blake gave her a look on unsureness. "Please Blake, for me." She said earnestly as she looked him straight in the eye. He couldn't turn her down, even if he wanted to. "I'll be there" her smile came back and made him smile in reply. "Ok.than I better book. I need to go and get some stuff done. Are you sure your ok though." She asked still a bit worried. He knew that if he wanted to he could have kept her there, he wanted to, but he knew it was time to be fair. "Tori I'm ok, head out. I'm good." She looked at him trying to see if he was telling the truth. "Seriously, Tor, go, I'm cool." "Alright" she gave in and started to walk backwards towards the lot, "but I think I'll just call Hunter to have him check up on you, just in case, and promise if you feel something wrong you will go to A DOCTOR. No ifs, ands, or buts." He nodded at her in disbelief at her stubbornness. As she turned to see where she was going he couldn't help but reply. "YES MOTHER!" she turned back and stuck her tongue at him and started to grin. 'I'm gonna have to kiss that girl soon or I might really explode' thought to himself, and dragged himself up to go pick up his bike.  
  
Back at Storm Chargers  
  
Dustin was actually the first one there. He was happy with himself for being on time. Though since he had been working there all day it wasn't exactly like he had far to go. He heard the door open, and was surprised when Cam walked in. "Hey Cam, watcha doin here?" Dustin got up and slapped Cam's hand in a hello. "I'm meeting Tori here at seven." Cam said nonchalantly. He was a bit intrigued by what his blue-eyed friend had in mind. They had become close since they became rangers. He knew he didn't have feelings for her, the love spell proved that, but she was definitely becoming one of his best friends. "Really dude, So am I." "So are we..." said Shane as he and Hunter interjected. They came to where Dustin and Cam were standing. "Did Tori tell any of you what in the hell she's planning." They all shook their heads. "What has does that girl got up her sleeve?" asked Hunter as his little brother walked in to see his entire team. "Hey dudes, what's up? Where's Tori?" He asked noticing the apple of his eye wasn't in the room. They shrugged in response. "No clue. Hey Blake, do you know why your girlfriend has us all here?" Shane asked when he saw his navy blue buddy walk in. "She's not my girlfriend." Blake said as he rolled his eyes. All his friends started smirking. He couldn't help but wish they were right. But he knew if he let that on they would never leave him alone. "Of course she's not little bro, you would have to ask her out on an actual date before she was your girlfriend." Hunter said smugly as he went to his brother's side. "The man makes a fine point." Dustin said from the side. "Tori and I are just friends." The guys all looked at him, knowing how he truly felt. "Hahaha, yeah sure Blake, friends.you're about as much friends as.well.as Dustin has common sense." Said Cam smiling. "HEY!!" Dustin said surprised his computer geek friend just dissed him. "Listen Blake I think if you just ask her, and she says yes, you two will be a lot happier. Cause seriously if ya don't I do believe we are going to chain you two together.am I right boys?" They all nodded. Blake was getting very agitated. So his brother decided to help him a little. "So where is our benefactor. She wanted us here at seven and SHE ain't even here yet." "I guess she's running late." Dustin said looking at his watch. It was 7:18.  
  
"Hey Tori it's Dustin, umm, we're all here waiting for you.give me a call I guess.or something.see you soon I hope." He closed his flip phone and looked back towards the guys. "Ok, dudes it's 7:50 already, I'm getting worried" said Blake pacing around the room. He was having a very bad feeling something was wrong.VERY WRONG. "Yeah I agree." Shane said as he lifted his morpher. "Hey Cyber Cam, you there." "Yeah bro-ski, whatcha need?" Cam walked towards Shane's morpher. "Cyber- Cam do a search for Tori. And get back to us with her location "No prob dudes." It was some time later, still no Tori, that Cyber Cam beeped them back. "Hey boys, I can't find her anywhere." "What do you mean you can't find her?" Blake said as he and his friends all gathered around their leader's morpher. "I mean I can't find her dude. It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth." "That's it were coming now.teleport us over." said Shane.  
  
In Ninja Ops  
  
"She can't just DISAPPEAR into thin air." Blake yelled at Cyber Cam after the third search was done. "Blake chill man." Hunter said while trying to calm his very upset little brother. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!! She is missing Hunter, and we can't even find her. She's in trouble." "How do you know that?" Hunter asked trying to help his brother be a bit more optimistic. "I just do OKAY...I can just feel it.she's out there.and I'm gonna find her." said Blake as he rushed out of Ninja Ops. "Blake wait." Sensei jumped in front of him on a table. "No Hunter, let him leave." "But Sensei he is really upset." "Yes I know, but whatever you say or do will not deter him from his emotions. He is upset over Tori's disappearance, and he will not be at ease until she is found. I believe you should give him time to work through his feelings." Said the gerbil looking up at the crimson ranger. "But Sensei what if he does something crazy." Hunter asked while sitting where his teacher was. "Dude, we won't let him." Said Dustin coming up from behind Hunter and put his hand on his shoulder. "And we're gonna find Tori too. If I know anything it's that she's a survivor. If she is in trouble she's knows to stay strong until we can find her." Shane came up from Dustin's side, "You know if Tori heard you say that she'd probably smack you up side the head. You know girl's definitely not down for the damsel in distress act." Dustin nodded his head and smirked wishing she were here, even if he did get smacked, at least she would be there. "Come on, no more moping, we've got work to do," said Cam in front of the computer.  
  
Blake didn't know where he was going but he knew he couldn't just stay and watch while everyone was patiently waiting for an answer. Tori was in trouble, and she needed him. He didn't know why he knew this, but he just did. He had to find her, he just had to.  
  
An Unknown Room  
  
"Set her down there" said the mysterious voice. The soldier put an unconscious Tori down on the bed and left the room. "Welcome to your new home my princess." And in from the shadows we see him.  
  
Who is he? Where is Tori? And will the guys find her? We'll just have to wait and see.R+R please.thanks 


	2. Run that by me again

I am reposting Chapter two cause I forgot a couple things that I wanted to add.  
  
Thanks to ALL who reviewed. If I didn't get back so many I wouldn't have updated when I did, but my guilt got the better of me. SO I hope this live up to your expectations.R+R please.thanks  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Blake sat on the beach watching the sun come up. He had been there all night. He wanted to find her, but his head was screaming so many different things that the only way to settle them was to come here. At least here, watching the waves he could feel her, her presence. 'Where are you Tori?' he kept thinking. After repeating that question for too many times "Alright, can't stay here anymore" he said to himself as he got up and started to walk down the beach.  
  
Ninja Ops  
  
Dustin and Hunter fell asleep with their heads on the table. Shane was seated with his back leaned against the wall. Cam was still up, still searching. He pulled off his glasses, wiped his eyes, and let out a yawn. "My son, I think it would be a good time for you to rest." said his father, as the guinea pig jumped up onto the side of his keyboard. "I can't dad, not until I find something." He started punching things into his keyboard again. "You will be no good to Tori or the others if you are tired. Cam please just rest for a while." Cam looked at his father. "Yeah bro he's right." He heard Shane say from the back. "Get some sleep, if anything comes up we'll wake you," Cam looked at Shane hesitantly, "Come on man, do it for Tori, you know she'd be pissed at you if you lost sleep over her." Cam smiled thinking of the last lecture he got from both father and friend last time he didn't want to sleep. "Fine I give, I don't need you guys getting me in trouble when Tori gets back." Shane smiled and gave him a quick pat on the back as Cam went to his room. Shane than looked at the screen, seeing all the searches Cam had done. It sent a chill down his spine. 'So many searches and still no Tori.' Shane started thinking to himself 'Where are you Tori? God. I hope you're ok.'  
  
Unknown Room  
  
"OW, OW, OW, OW, Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!" Tori put her hand on her forehead. "Did somebody get the plates of that truck?" Tori squirmed as she tried helping her throbbing head with pressure points Sensei once showed her. "Truck Milady? What truck?" Tori looked to her right, and saw a woman staring at her. Her vision was still a bit blurry. She felt like someone dropped an anvil on her head. She was trying to sit up, but every attempt lead in a bigger sting of pain to her head. So after enough punishment she just decided to lie there. "Where am I?" She realized putting her hand back down at her side she wasn't wearing her shorts anymore. "What in the HELL?!" She lifted her head as much as her pain would allow her and saw she was wearing a...a..."A DRESS!" She tried moving again as instinct from the shock, but the pain snapped her back down. She looked around again, this time with a clear view, and was in shock by the unfamiliar settings.  
  
The room was over done. The bed she was on was a large one that she only saw I movies with drug lords and snooty British Mansions. It was also very blue, not that she didn't mind blue (I mean, no duh), but it looked like a smurf threw up in there. So after surveying as much as she could from her confined state, so she asked the woman again, "Where am I? Who are you?" The woman stood up and came towards Tori. Tori started becoming tense when the woman was preparing to put her hand over her head. "Shhh....Calm yourself....the pain will subside." She started massaging Tori's head, and as much as she tried not letting it, it was actually soothing her. Something about the woman made Tori believe she wasn't in danger. "Please..." Tori finally spoke up as she looked up towards the woman, "Answer my questions. Who are you and where am I?" Tori asked again in a whisper almost enjoying the massage. The woman looked at her and gave her a nod. "My name is Elisia, I am your call-maid and you are in Algora." Tori was confused and could only reply in a more Dustin-type manner, "Huh?" The woman simply smile at went back to her seat. "Do not worry all will be explained in time." After the massage Tori's head felt better, not a hundred percent, but better. Tori knew she wasn't going to get any straight answers about her location, so she decided to use one of Sensei's lessons, start off small. She slowly sat herself up, the pain was still there but she was at least no longer immobile, 'Thank God' she thought to herself. "Ok, fine I get you not wanting to tell me about this place." That was a bit of a lie, but Tori continued, "but can you please tell me why am I wearing a dress?" The woman looked at her in what to be her own confusion. "Why, do you not like the dress?" Tori thought to herself, 'I would rather walk on hot coals, with spikes pointing out from it, in the middle of Antarctica, with no clothes on, than be in this dress' "No it's not that I don't like it," Tori started fibbing again, "but I was wearing a bathing suit and shorts, how did I get in a dress?" Elisia started to reply, "I changed you, I really didn't think what you were wearing was appropriate for a princess." Tori eyes became two BIG ovals, "Excuse me, ya wanna run that by me again?"  
  
The Beach  
  
Blake was walking towards his bike on the other side of the beach. He drove it into the sand and left it there so he could clear his head. He knew he had to go back to Ops. If he was going to.... 'when' he thought to himself 'when I am going to find her' he would need his brother and friends help to do it. He was ready to get on his bike when he looked up at the water, and his heart began to race so fast he could hear it pounding his ears. It was Tori's board....it washed up on shore...he looked at it and saw the broken rope that usually secured Tori's ankle to her board. His racing heart stopped completely, if it was broken that means.... "NO, no she can't...." he put his morpher to his wrist... "Guys I'm at the beach and I got a lead on Tori meet me here!" Before letting them answer he pulled off his shirt and biking pads and started racing into the water. He could feel her in there. He dove in, praying that what he was thinking wasn't true, praying while he swam to find her.  
  
Ninja Ops  
  
"Did I just hear right?" said Dustin as he heard Blake's signal. "I don't know, but I ain't waiting here to find out." Said Shane giving Cam the nod to teleport them to Blake's location. Cam turned around and programmed for Cyber Cam to return and relieve his duties at the mainframe. "I'll beep you dudes if I get anything." yelled Cyber Cam to the disappearing molecules that were left of his teleporting friends.  
  
Unknown Room  
  
"Princess Calm down..." said Elisia to a now very aggravated, very LOUD Tori. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!!! WHERE IS MY MORPHER??!!!!" she turned back to the woman and glared at her. "and stop calling me princess, I am not a princess, my name is Tori..TOOOOOORRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! And where in the hell are the doors in this place, and the windows. You want me to calm down while I'm stuck in a jail cell that looks like it was decorated by THE LITTLE FREAKIN' MERMAID!!!!" Tori pacing around the room tumbled for the what seemed gazillionth time from the high heels they put her in, she tried to take them off but the buckle holding them was so tiny she couldn't open it, and Elisia was definitely not gonna help her, and while she saw Tori was busy cursing her apparel Elisia was finally able to get a word in, "no you are not a princess just yet....but that is just a formality." The woman said trying to ignore Tori's last question, 'a morpher. What in heavens is this child talking about?' she thought to herself since she had no idea what Tori was saying half the time. So Elisia decided to try and change the subject to what she believed something more pleasant, "but you will be a princess soon enough." Tori turned back at her again. "I'm sorry, but WHAT are you talking about?!" The woman looked at her surprised by the fact that her lady doesn't know the truth. However, she knew it wasn't her place to say what is going on. "All will be explain to me in due time." That was the last straw. "FINE!!! If you can't give me a straight answer than don't even speak to me." Tori gave her the look of death. "As you wish milady." Elisia curtsy and sat back down at her seat in the corner. If it wasn't for her ninja training in self-control Tori would probably would have given this woman an eye that could match the bedroom.  
  
Tori sat back on the bed and crossed her arms. "Are you working for Lothor? Did he just kidnap me and decided to some sick version of torture?" she looked up back at her, but remembering Tori's previous outburst stay quiet. "Oh will you answer me please." Elisia nodded again, "I do not know who this Lothor is." Tori looked into her eyes, and knew she wasn't lying. Tori realized that this woman knew something, but not much, not enough to get her out of where ever she was. She almost felt sorry for the woman, this woman had been taking a lot of Tori's ranting, but Tori than checked herself. 'Almost doesn't count' she thought, she may feel a bit of sorry, but this woman knew why she was here and who was keeping her.  
  
The wall of the room began to move up, like a sliding door. And than she saw two men walk through. One with a big smile on his face and lit up eyes as he her, the other man.....  
  
"YOU!!!!" Tori gave him what Dustin calls the 'here comes Senorita violent one' look, as her mind placed his face. She quickly got up from her bed and lunged herself and her fist at him.  
  
The Beach  
  
Shane, Cam, Dustin and Hunter all ran down the beach and finally saw Blake's bike. "LOOK! Over there." Hunter pointed towards the washed up surfboard and his brother's discarded clothing. They all ran towards it, and while Cam grabbed the board. Hunter looked out at the water where he spotted his brother come up for air and diving right back into the ocean, he let Blake do that a few more times before he jumped in and retrieved his little brother.  
  
"LET ME GO HUNTER! SHE MIGHT BE THERE, I GOT TO FIND HER!!!" Hunter kept pulling him out of the water. "You can't help Tori if YOU ARE DEAD!!!" Blake looked at him and shook his head. "But she's in there" and he pointed back to the ocean while trying to free himself from his brother tight grasp on his arm. "How do you know?" Hunter replied almost shocked from his brother's obvious insanity. "The rope was broken, her ankle wrap thingie" he tried to remember the name, but he was never really paying attention to Tori when she tried teaching him about surfing....well he never really paid attention to her words....he was more interested in other things when it came to her. "Blake it didn't break." Interrupted Cam from the ground picking up the line. He put his finger over the perfectly flat end to exhibit his point. "This didn't break. It was cut."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Alright so what ya think? I promise you will definitely get more answers next chapter, but I just love drag this mystery just a little further. 


	3. Feeling Pain

Sorry it's taking so long but school has been hectic......excuse any typos but I have been having more trouble with my computer and disk, so bare with me.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Beach  
  
"What do you mean the rope is cut?!" Blake looked at Cam confused. "The rope didn't break someone deliberately cut it." Cam rubbed his finger over the rope's end to show the flat, perfectly cut surface. This admission made Blake even more concerned about Tori. "That's it I'm going back in." Blake went to reenter the water when Hunter stopped him again holding his brother back. "BRO! You can't go back in there." Blake and Hunter began a shoving match and as Hunter thought he was finally slowing Blake down; that was until his younger brother tackled him to the shoreline. Blake working with nothing but instinct ran for the water. As he was making his dash a sharp pain strike the back of his neck and he felt himself slow down and all of a he blacked out.  
  
Algora  
  
"YOU!!!" Tori leaped across the distance between her and the man she recognized as the one who attacked her. With her fist in the air she punched his right side of his face and continued her assault. She was furiously and relentlessly beating him. "You bastard! I'm going to kill you."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It was four in the afternoon and Tori decided she needed to cool off before meeting with the guys. The excitement was killing her, 'they are going to be so surprised." She smiled at the thought of their faces as she retrieved her surfboard from her van. While making her stroll to the water Tori thought about all the fun she would be having tonight. The guys all really deserved a break from the fighting and constant battles. They all needed more than just their few precious hours of quick relief through their various extreme sports, which Cam didn't even have, but a night of total forgetfulness and entertainment. Tori knew that no matter how much she wanted it for them Lothor could still be the butthead he always is and ruin her plans, but she was going to at least try. Tori got into the water and all her thoughts and anxieties about the upcoming night washed away as she dove into the water with her board.  
  
Tori and the ocean always had a deep connection, one that she always remembered having. She was not at all shocked when Sensei told her she was a ninja of water, she knew that when she first entered the Wind Ninja Academy. It was like the ocean was a companion, through the good times and bad, it would always be there for her to washing away everything, making her free.  
  
Tori saw a perfect swell and prepared to claim it with all her skill. She was stoked when she nailed it. When it died down she threw dropped into the water and as she was making her way back to the top for another round she felt something grab her leg and pull her in the other direction. She turned to see a man pulling her to him as he continued cutting the rope connecting her to her board.  
  
Tori did not panic she just began to meditate. Calling upon her ninja powers, Tori commanded the water to release her from her captor, and he was pulled away from her by a rip tide. Tori began to swim to the top, but again two other men held her back. When things began to become dark and her lungs became tight, Tori realized her time was up.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
It took a few minutes and many guards to get Tori off of him. Even when they were removing Tori off of him she got in a few kicks with the spikes of her high heels.  
  
The man who came in with Tori's punching bag finally interjected, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" By this acclamation the men released her, and Tori out of shock stop fighting. "EVERYONE OUT!! You men take him to the infirmary." He commanded as he pointed the bruised being on the ground. Everyone made their way out by his command, leaving Tori alone with him. As the door slid shut, Tori did not know what to make of him.  
  
"You are quite some warrior." He said as he chuckled and put a smirk on his face. "To think out of all the warriors my General expected to have given him his first defeat I don't believe he expected it to be one in a skirt." He continued looking Tori over. Her hair, which was once tied back by the call maid, was now loose and flowing. Her skirt had ripped and now split open revealing her right thigh and leg, "and not one so beautiful." He felt his attraction grow even more solid as he saw the fierce look she was giving him.  
  
Tori put a smile on her face, "you were impressed by that huh?" He gave her sly smile and nod. "Well then you will love what I'm about to do to you." She said as her smile turned into pure sarcastic attitude. "Now you can either give me some answers, or you're going to see a repeat performance of what I did to that asshole, PERSONALLY!" He grinned at her; he loved her fire. "As you wish, what would you like to know?"  
  
Tori put her hand on her hip on picked up her hand and started counting off her fingers, "OK, FIRST, who in the hell are you? SECOND, where is MY morpher? THIRD, why am I here? And lastly for now FOURTH, where in the hell is Algora?!"  
  
Back at Ninja Ops  
  
Blake opened his eyes, He was dazed, the last thing he remembered was he was running into the water and then...... "TORI!" Blake jumped up from the cot he was on and realized he was feeling a bit woozy. He also realized he was in the back room at Ninja Ops. He walked outside seeing his brother, teammates and Sensei waiting there. He heard Dustin cough as to alert everyone of Blake's presence. He slowly walked toward everyone and stopped far enough making sure to keep his distance. "What in the hell happened to me?" Blake asked looking straight at his older brother. "I had to hit you with my tranquilizer dart." Said Cam from his computer, making Blake turn his attention to the man in green.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Blake yelled as he made his way towards Cam. Shane got up from his chair and sprang in the middle of his two teammates. "Blake Chill." He said as he stopped Blake's angry pace. "I had no choice Blake, you were out of control." Cam said getting up from his own seat. "YOU AIN'T EVEN SEEN OUT OF CONTROL!" as Blake once again started trying to get close to Cam, Shane pushed him back. "Bro, you need to stop this, you're not helping anybody, especially Tori." Hunter said as he got behind his little brother. Blake's face turned red, Hunter could swear he saw smoke coming out of his ears. "I'M NOT HELPING TORI. I am the only one doing anything to try and find her. I'm not the people behind a desk and computer acting chicken shit instead of going out there and finding her. I hope Tori knows what kind of friends she really has." He retorted to the boys.  
  
"SCREW YOU BLAKE." Blake's head turned to see Dustin come off the sidewall he was leaning against, "you think you're the only one who's hurting around here. We are all trying to find her, but instead of concentrating our full attention on her we have to deal with you and your temper tantrums. At this point I wouldn't give a shit if you went and got yourself killed, at least then we could focus." Sensei then dashed up and hit both young men on the head as he ended up back on the table. "Tori needs you." He said sternly looking both at Blake and Dustin, "she needs all of you, and you shall not find her unless you can all remember you are a team." With those words Blake and Dustin's rage subsided.  
  
"But Sensei, I can feel her there, I can feel her in the ocean. I don't what it is, but I know she's there." Blake told Sensei with saddened eyes. "I didn't find any traces of her in the water," Cam said breaking off Blake's attention to his father, "we did find her van though, it was parked up the beach, Cyber Cam analyzed it and the tracks it made. He placed the last time she used it anywhere from two to five o'clock. Cyber Cam is now running a test on the rope, he is trying to find any remnants of what cut it." Before Cam could continue the alarm went off and they all turned to the screen, "Marah, Kapri and some Kelzaks are attacking the mall." "I know you are all distressed about Tori, but there is still a job that each of you have to do." The guys looked at Sensei then at each other knowing what they had to do. Hunter could sense his brother's reluctance. "Hey Bro, come on, if they know anything we can grab them they might know where she is," Blake looked at his brother knowing his brother was right, "and if they don't then we can kick the crap out of them anyway. Come on, you know Tori would want us to stop them." Blake nodded at his brother and then at Shane given him the okay.  
  
The boys got into position and Dustin and Shane yelled in accord, "Ninja Storm!" "Thunder Storm!" Blake and Hunter followed. "Samurai Storm!" Cam continued and in unison they all finished, "Ranger Form, Hah!" and with the words spoken the five of them were gone.  
  
Algora  
  
"To answer your first question my name is Anketurk, I am Prince of Algora. But most of my friends call me Turk." Tori really could have cared less. "Secondly, if you are referring to the device found on your wrist, it was removed and placed in safe keeping." Tori was prepared to say something but he beat her to it, "I promise you it will be returned to you in due time."  
  
"Thirdly, you should know why you're here Victoria." He said very complacently, "You do not recognize me at all?" He said as he modeled himself to her trying to get her to remember. She looked at him with a look of both confusion and disbelief. 'What kinda crap is he trying to pull?' she thought to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by his continuation, "Do not worry, you will remember with time." Her eyes widen at his last statement, 'Pigs will fly in a frozen hell before I stick around here' she contemplated to herself. "Now about your fourth question, you want to know where Algora is."  
  
With a wave of his hand another wall starting sliding open, but this time it wasn't a door to an entrance, it was glass. But there was nothing to see, it was almost totally black. "Have you ever heard the story of Atlantis?" with another wave of his hand lights began to go on in other rooms and buildings.  
  
The darkness, turned into a blue-green shade and when she saw the fish swim by and the seaweed on the ground the only thing she could say was, "looks like I'm not in Kansas anymore."  
  
TBC.............  
  
Alright whatcha think? I was having some writer's block on this chapter, but hopefully you guys will like it.  
  
This chapter was especially for a friend named Marie, who e-mailed me personally wanting some answers to my cliffhangers. So in the words of a great Michelle Branch song ARE YOU ARE HAPPY NOW?  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed, you guys definitely give me the push to keep writing. 


	4. Connections

A/N: Hi All!!! Guess who's back.after my billion year hiatus (due to mitigating circumstances, *he knows who he is*) I am back with another chapter. I promise that I will not take so long for the next one.....  
  
A/N 2: I know some people might get a little confused by the new pen name, but I thought it was time for a fresh start for the new year.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Where are they?" the woman whispered to herself from the shadows. If they didn't get there soon she would lose her chance.  
  
"Marah this was such a great idea." Kapri yelled from the dressing room. "While the Kelzaks clear the place we shop 'til we drop." She giggled as she came out and looked herself up and down the mirror. "So what you think, totally retro?" Marah didn't reply.  
  
"HELLO!!!" With the yelp Marah was brought back to reality. "What's YOUR problem? This was your idea!" Just as Marah opened her mouth to try and come up with a reply, she heard the distinct yelling of fighting coming out of the store.  
  
"UH!!! It's the rangers AGAIN!!!" Kapri went outside to watch the action, and Marah followed hoping her plan was going to work.  
  
****Algora****  
  
She was alone. She didn't remember what he said when he left...something about giving her time alone. But she couldn't think of that right now. She couldn't think of anything. The window was so cold, she was sure if she kept her hand on it long enough it would freeze. The lights of the other buildings were beautiful, arrays of hues and neon, reflecting off their glass embeddings that surrounded the buildings. It was so beautiful and so terrifying; she thought her blood might go cold.  
  
As her breath made a fog on the window, she tried to remember...something...she didn't know what. He said she should remember him, but from where, how?  
  
'My friend's call me Turk'  
  
"Turk?...Turk...Oh my God." As she looked into the dark shadows of water and light she remembered...  
  
****FLASHBACK****-5 years earlier  
  
If Dustin found her he'd be SOOOOO pissed. It wasn't her fault. What was she suppose to do let that big ox just wail on him? NO!!! What kinda friend would she be? So she did what she had to, while Dustin was being flung in the air by the collar she went for the place that she knew would hurt any guy...with her surfboard.  
  
So what if they had to run all the way across town...and its not that bad that they couldn't go back to the café to see their friends, they weren't that great of friends anyway (with the exception of Shane of course). Really he over-reacted.  
  
Must every guy she knows have issues with her? She would just like to meet one guy...ONE GUY...who would appreciate her for her, not always have beef wither non-girliness.  
  
"Whatever" was the last thing she said before she hit the waves. At least the waves understood her. She'd never have to deal with their yelling at her for being an embarrassment. Here AT LEAST she would not have to worry about being a very bad friend for saving its butt.  
  
Wave after wave she took with style and grace. She was feeling better, feeling freer, until... "HELP!! HejsdfhksdLP!!" The strangled gargle she heard, but she couldn't see. She wasn't sure how she knew but she jumped into the water, and there sinking further and further she found him.  
  
With all her might, and a push that she couldn't tell where from, she pulled him to the beach. "Hey dude you okay?" She knew he was at least breathe from the coughing, but he seemed so weak. His clothing was strange to say the least, and he didn't look too much older than her... 'Maybe he is doing a play at the high school, but is he swimming with it?' she shook her thoughts trying to focus on making sure he was okay first.  
  
"Do you need a doctor or something?" He started to sit up and shook his head. He looked at her funny, she felt kind of uncomfortable with that stupid look on his face. "I'm fine, thank you. What's your name?" He was cute, WEIRD, but cute. Who knows maybe he just looks freaky. "Victoria, but everybody calls me Tori."  
  
"Well everybody calls me Turk. My real name isn't as lovely though." She smiled and let out a little giggle. No guy was ever like this with her, even if he was a little off, he was nice.  
  
"TORI!!! YO TOR!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! Come on!! I'M SORRY!!! TORI!!!" she heard Dustin's voice calling from behind the bluff. "Um, Turk, that's my friend. I.." she never finished her statement, cause he wasn't there.  
  
She jumped back into the water and swan around bluff so Dustin wouldn't ask her what she was doing. She couldn't explain it. It seemed too surreal, too weird, especially to explain to Dustin.  
  
Dustin apologized, said that he didn't mean to get mad. He said that one day he wouldn't need anyone's help to take down a bunch of bullies, he'd be way too cool, and too great a fighter. He'd be like a Power Ranger. Her response, "Yeah Dustin, whatever you say." But she couldn't help but spend the night thinking about the day's occurrences and if she was really going crazy.  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
"I watched you that day." The voice made Tori jump out of her trance. "I saw you sulk to the beach and look at the ocean like it was your lifeline. You seemed so lost on land, like you needed to go home, where you belong. And when I watched you," he started walking closer to her, "I lost my concentration. See, Algorians can stay in the water however long we want. With the help of these." He held up a black stone by its string and she took it by its end. "But to be effective we must concentrate, free our minds. I lost that the moment I saw you." Her eyes bulged a bit at his admission, "And since that day, Victoria, I have watched you. When I saw you wield the waters a while back, I knew, I knew you belonged with us...with me."  
  
"Excuse me? I...wha...I...?" Tori didn't know what to say. He watched, been watching her for years. 'Wielding water?' she didn't understand what he was talking about. And then it dawned on her...her ninja powers...he saw her use her powers. "You don't understand, I wasn't...I mean I was, but not the way your talking about...those were powers..."  
  
"Didn't you feel it? The connection."  
  
"Yes I feel connection to the water, but I am not the only one from...up there...I mean...UGH...why ME?"  
  
"You saved my life."  
  
"Yeah, but...you're a prince aren't you, a lot people have kept you from trouble, why are ya; picking on me?"  
  
"I did not pick you. You were chosen by the waters, chosen to come to me, to rule with me."  
  
"But I...." he put his two fingers on her lips.  
  
"Please, Victoria. Just remember, think on it, let the waters guide you." He smiled at her and left.  
  
She was shocked, speechless, 'I have to be dreaming. I have to be.' She remembered that day. She knew she felt something, but it was a very girly kind of dream on something that happened so long ago. I mean she was 13 and saved a cute older guy...I mean most girls would go goo goo for that stuff. And the connection was...well yeah it was there.  
  
But it wasn't much. It feigns in comparison to the feelings that she started getting about 6 months ago...6 months ago... "The Anniversary." She hit her head realizing what she was suppose to be doing. Knowing the guys were probably worried about her told her she had to go. "This place blows, this dude is creepy, and they..."she grunted and huffed at remember a pertinent fact... "they have my morpher."  
  
She sat down onto that bed and looked out the window trying to figure how in the hell she was going to get it back and get the hell out of there.  
  
****Back at the Mall****  
  
"Well, Well rangers...came to get your asses kicked did ya'? Kapri said as she jumped down to where the guys were.  
  
"Well, we might be scared. If we haven't beaten you 2 billion times already." Shane said in reply.  
  
"Don't worry ranger, we'll be breaking that streak today."  
  
"Where's TORI?!" Blake lost his cool and tried running past the rest of the team, but they caught him before he attacked.  
  
"Blake, chill out we want to see what they know." Hunter said trying to keep his little brother at bay.  
  
"Oh did the poor little Navy Ranger lose his girlfriend? I bet blondie finally wised up and left you losers. HAHAHA...awwww...or did somebody make little Tori disappear?"  
  
"THAT'S IT!!" Blake got out of his friends grasp and used his Thunder Staff and starting taking down the Kelzaks with an undoubting fury. "Great! I'll get his back. Try and get Kapri." Said Hunter as he ran to go help his little brother. The last three remaining rangers made a beeline for the big mouth villainess staring from the malls 2nd floor. Unbeknownst to them, as the Kelzaks attacked and tried to keep them from getting to their target, Marah appeared.  
  
She waited for her moment, when Dustin was thrown to the ground she him from behind and with a glare of light, the two were gone.  
  
****Algora****  
  
Tori racked her brain on ways to get home. She knew she could probably take most of his guards and dodge the others. But how would she get to the surface? She didn't know how deep it was, but from the lack of light from above they had to be pretty deep.  
  
How would she get to the top? As she put her hand under her chin, she noticed she was still holding something. "The Stone." He said it kept them under water, with concentration. Well she was a ninja; meditation and concentration was a breeze for her. But what about her morpher?  
  
Just as the thought hit her, a feeling hit her as well. Sad, anger, despair, she could feel such a stabbing pain in her heart. And just as the pain made her released a tear she realized where the pain came from, "Blake."  
  
She knew with her realization she could not wait to find her morpher, she had to get to him, he was in too much pain, she needed to be with him immediately. She saw the window and got an idea.  
  
She put her hands together and made her stands and movements as she called on her ninja powers. She was calling the water...calling it to break the glass...to free her...not knowing how much time past she felt the ice cold water touch her toes...just as she opened her eyes the water pressure broke through the glass and it all came flooding in.  
  
TBC  
  
-So how was that? I know it took so long, but I promise it won't be so bad next time. I also plan on finishing this within 6 or so more chapters, so it won't be too long either.  
  
Now before I post another chapter I want to know one thing...1) what did everyone think of the new chapter? And 2) what is the name of the person who keeps reviewing as nameless? So here is a challenge, before I post again I want either a review or e-mail from nameless stating who they are (hehehe, I know I m bad, but give me a break, such a fan should be known by something more than nameless)  
  
Alright do what you gotta do. 


	5. And the hits just keep on coming

A/N: I know it took forever, but I am trying...Leave me some more reviews they inspire and GUILT me to do more.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
****The Beach****  
  
"What the........." Dustin felt his head throb a bit. He looked up, he was in the forest, exactly where he wasn't sure. He got up from the ground and there she was.  
  
She was not wearing her ridiculous space outfit like he seen her so many times. That outfit made it easier to forget her, to try and deny what he felt for her. In that outfit she was Lothor's niece, and his niece alone. But like this she was, Marah...  
  
He shook his head quickly blocking out any emotions and memories that had come to haunt him in his dreams. He jumped into his fighting stance as he she started to walk closer, "What the hell do you want?"  
  
As she tried to get closer he backed up. She cringed at the deliberate coldness she felt coming off him, but she knew she had to get past that, it wasn't important right now.  
  
"Dustin I need to tell you something."  
  
"I seriously don't give a shit what you have to tell me."  
  
"But Dustin..."  
  
"NO! I won't listen to you this time. You took me for a nice ride last time, but I won't let you do it twice."  
  
Just as he turned to leave she quickly added, "Even if it's about the blue ranger?"  
  
****Algora****  
  
Her chest and muscles became tight. The water was so cold, and the pressure was so intense. She wanted to move but her body didn't let her.  
  
Wasn't the stone to protect her from this, at least for a while? She held onto the stone closing her eyes...meditating like Sensei taught her...but nothing worked.  
  
She looked around but only saw lights below her and a black abyss above her. She tried to swim, to where she didn't know. But she had to move, to do something or she was going to...  
  
As she started to see flashes in the back of her eyes she felt her body being pulled back to where she was trying to escape.  
  
With a large gasp Tori felt the water receding around her as she looked up she saw a large titanium wall slam down to where the window she broke was. The water was being vacuumed out the room-by what she couldn't tell.  
  
She was lying on the floor and continued to blink her eyes as her vision came back into clear focus, she looked around and saw she was still in the room she had just escaped. When she looked up she saw Turk standing over her.  
  
****The Beach****  
  
"Ow! Dustin you're hurting me!" the yellow ranger's grip making her skin flush red.  
  
"What the hell do you know Marah, where's Tori?! WHERE IS SHE?!!!" with a swift kick to the shin and a dash Marah broke free and ran from him only to find herself sinking into the sand.  
  
Turning her head around she saw Dustin concentrating on her spot and knew he was using his powers to hold her. "You've got about 1 minute before I lose control on this and you go completely under, so tell me where Lothor's got her."  
  
"Uncle doesn't have her. And I don't know where she is."  
  
"YOU'RE LYING!!" with his scream Marah felt her being sucked in more until she was submerged up to her chest.  
  
"Dustin PLEASE!"  
  
"Tell the truth!"  
  
"Uncle doesn't have her but he knows where she is. He won't tell us though..."she tried to suck in breath but kept getting caught on sand. When she looked Dustin in the yes the look of anger and pain broke her heart.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Um...Uncle helped someone capture her. He was talking to the man who took her."  
  
"What were they saying?"  
  
"I heard the man say he would get her to marry the prince and then kill them both to claim the thrown."  
  
"What prince?!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Marah!" She felt the earth begin to pull again.  
  
"DUSTIN, I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!!" she felt the sand stop, and instead of pulling she felt herself being released and Dustin's hands pulling her out. He was calmer now, even brushing off sand from her back., and for a brief moment she saw the look he gave her so long ago when he was trying to help her.  
  
"Is that it?" He question was almost a whisper as they stared at each other, but powerful enough to get an answer.  
  
"No...she is on Earth...I can't tell you where...but she is here...and she's alive and...and she's safe for now...but Dustin you have to found her, like, now"  
  
"But how? Cam's computers can't even find her, how am I suppose to..."  
  
"The EnCanthra Scrolls...ask your Sensei...he'll know."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" they continued to stare at each other. And Marah, not being able to hold it back put her hand to his cheek and slowly caressed it. Slowly she eased away from him and walked away until she blinked from his sight.  
  
He waited a few more seconds and streaked back to the fight.  
  
****Algora****  
  
"Are you absolutely crazy!" screamed Turk. He was standing over Tori who was coughing out all the water she had swallowed.  
  
"I...I...I can't believe you did!!! How did you do that?! I...I...are you crazy!!!!"  
  
After her last cough she had enough of the yelling. She looked up at him with a glare that could kill an army and swiftly jumped to her feet in front of him.  
  
"AM I CRAZY!!! YOU kidnapped ME!!! Am I crazy for wanting to go home to my friends and family? Am I crazy for wanting to get away form the people who are forcefully holding me captive AND stole my morpher? If THAT makes me crazy than FINE I'm crazy, I'm LOONEY-FREAKIN' TOONS but either way I wanna go HOME!"  
  
"We did not kidnap you. And I told you; you could have your morpher once you were better. Damn it Victoria! I brought you here to be a Queen, do you know how many women wish for that."  
  
"HA! First if you haven't realized I'm not most women, than you really don't know damn thing about me! And second, for someone who is so desperate to marry me they sure do know how to irritate the shit out of me.  
  
"I mean the only people who call me Victoria were elementary school teachers and telemarketers. You have absolutely NO idea who I am. What's my favorite type of ice cream? What kind of music do I listen to? What's my mother's first name? YOU know nothing about me. Can't answer? I wonder why? Maybe its because you met me once for about...FIVE MINUTES. I mean, PSYCHO MUCH?!"  
  
"I know this." With those quick words he pulled Tori's face to his and kissed her hard. He felt her pushing back, but only let go when she loosened her grip. Satisfied that she gave in he let go. "Now tell me you didn't feel that."  
  
She look at him and a smiled crept on her face. He was about to shout for joy, he thought he finally broke through. That she saw what was between them. He looked at her smirk and didn't notice- until he felt it of course- Tori's right fist hit his jaw.  
  
********************  
  
The next chapter will be a BIG chapter (plot and romance wise)...so stay tuned...and remember the more you REVIEW the faster it comes... 


	6. Author's Notes

Author's Note  
  
I am sending this out to all of my fics cause I have been really bad not updating.  
  
My comp actually broke down beyond repair so I had to purchase a new one...which required money...so I have had to wait a while to get one...I actually should get one in the next week or so when I do and everything is put into place I PROMISE I will update chapters for all of my stories...  
  
I thank those who stuck around and pushed me for more cause the guilt has pushed me to by my comp faster (see I am thinking of you guys)...but my stories are in no way abandoned and I promise I will have new chappies up once the new computer is in...  
  
Thanks!!! 


End file.
